Batteries and other devices comprising electrochemical cells are an ever-present part of modern consumer and industrial technology. For example, lithium-ion, nickel-metal hydride, nickel-zinc, nickel-cadmium, and lead-acid rechargeable batteries (i.e., secondary batteries) are used in applications including, but not limited to, gasoline-powered automobiles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles, industrial equipment, power tools, and consumer electronics (e.g., notebook computers, tablet computers, cellular telephones and smart phones, among other rechargeable electronic devices). In addition, single-use disposable batteries (i.e., primary batteries such as, for example, zinc-carbon batteries and alkaline batteries) are used in a vast number of electrical and electronic device applications. Accordingly, the widespread use of batteries and other devices comprising electrochemical cells (e.g., electric double-layer capacitors, also known as supercapacitors or ultracapacitors) causes the generation of large scrap battery waste streams.
As the use of batteries and other electrochemical cells becomes more widespread resulting in larger scrap device waste streams, the recycling of scrap devices becomes increasingly important from the perspective of both environmental sustainability and manufacturing economics. Because batteries and other electrochemical cell devices may comprise scarce materials and various chemicals posing environmental contamination concerns, the recycling of scrap devices is important to advance goals of environmental protection and sustainability. Moreover, because batteries and other electrochemical cell devices may comprise relatively expensive materials such as nickel, cobalt, lithium metal compounds, and other expensive metals, alloys, and compounds, the recycling of scrap devices is important for reducing the costs of manufacturing new batteries and electrochemical cells, which would otherwise require the use of virgin materials.